Helping Friends Out
by rozenvampire
Summary: Sollux and Dave need to get going on getting their men. So their friend is there to help them. Dave/John Sollux/Karkat Rating went up! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Rozen: Holy smokes! My first Homestuck story! :D I'm so happy~ Now it's not that good since it's my first time with them, but hopefully I did good!

This belongs to Hussie and there is the usual cussing too ;)

* * *

><p>Over the years Dave had grown a crush on John that he kept to himself. Then two friends learned of this. His friends Sollux and Natalia. Dave was okay with talking about it to them because Sollux was in the same situation, and Natalia just wanted to help them out. During the school year the three had the same lunch period together, and Natalia would always ask how their relationships were going, but was always the same answer. She was starting to get a little annoyed at how they weren't doing anything, and she was going to snap at them soon.<p>

One day the three of them went to the park and coincidently enough John was there with his friend Karkat. Karkat was the one Sollux was, as he said, 'flushed red for'. Natalia and Dave didn't know what he say in the boy, but they weren't judging. Natalia suggested they follow them, and of course they agreed to it. When they were behind the other two from a good distance Natalia cracked a smile at a thought she had.

She slung her arms around their shoulders and pulled them close. "Aw~ Don't they make a cute couple? You know Karkat just wants to grab his hand. John's just being patient"

She heard Sollux give a growl while Dave raised his eyebrow just ever so slighty.

"The fuck you talking about woman?" Sollux shoved her off, and Dave moved away as well. "Well I'm just saying they look good together. You don't agree?" Dave gave her a look with a straight "No" Natalia rolled her eyes. "You know what, I'm sick of you two not doing anything about them!"

"Why are you now saying something about this?"

"Because Sollux both of you made me snap now" They saw how the two of them sat on a bench, and Natalia grabbed the boys and threw them behind a bush. She kneeled down between them.

"Just look at them. You both know what they're thinking don't you?" Dave looked at her with his usual poker face. "What are you implying here Nat? Get to the damn point"

"Seriously quit beating around the bush"

She rolled her eyes, and made her two friends look at the pair sitting firectly infront of them. "Karkat says 'Oh John~ I can't hold back any longer! Be mine!' Then John looks away dramatically saying 'No Karkat. I cannot because I'm STILL waiting for Dave to make his move on me' " The two of them were staring as she played the scene before them. She grabbed them and pulled them closer to her.

"I know for a fact Egbert has guys trying to come at him, but he's playing that 'I'm no homo' act because he only wants to be homo with Dave" Her grin widened as Dave rose his eyebrow up another fraction.

"Karkat also has no patients whatsoever so it's a motherfukin' miracle that he's still waiting on you Captor" Sollux made a angry face because he knew she was right. "And in a matter of seconds they are going to stop waiting, and just jump into each others arms to ease their broken, lonely, empty- OOF!"

She fell forward as the guys pushed her head down for them to get up, and walk over to the other boys still sitting on the bench. She smiled as she yelled "GO GET YOUR MEN!"

They stood infront of them as John gave his usual greeting, and Karkat grumbled a 'hi'. Sollux went and grabbed his hand, and Karkat started yelling. "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING FUCKWAD!" Sollux's eyebrow twitched. "What's it look like Vantas. I'm taking you away from him" He pointed a finger to John who was talking to Dave.

"Dave is there a reason why you're here?" He noticed the red shade on John's cheeks, and he couldn't help but find it adorable. "Because Egderp it's about time we did soemthing a little different" Natalia was still watching from her view and those two uke's were just not getting it. Having snapped again she stood up and yelled. "YOU IDIOTS! THEY WISH TO FILL BUCKETS WITH YOU!" She blinked when she realized what she said, and how people were starting to look at them.

"Ehehe...Whoops"

Karkat and John both blushed even more, and Karkat was yelling again. "WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE COME FROM!"

"Dave what's going on?" Dave didn't reply instead he picked John up bridal style, who gave a shriek, and started walking away. Sollux did the same by throwing Karkat over his shoulder and going the opposite direction.

"SOLLUX PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN! STOP IGNORING ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! GAH! GET YOUR HAND OFF MY HAND!"

"Karkat shut up already. It's so I don't drop you"

"TO HELL WITH THAT SHIT!"

Natalia watching this all happen, and her smile couldn't get any bigger. "Damn I'm good! Don't care who was staring at this! Pure gold right there!" She stood up, and left with a glow around her thinking of what was going to happen next for her two friends.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Did you like it? :33 It's not beta-ed so if there are some mistakes sorry. If you guys like it enough I'll make sequel's to show what each of them did after the park x) So review so I know to start writing now!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rozen: ugh! Don't look at it! It's terrible! -looks away dramatically- Noo, I want you guys to read it. Please oh pleeeeease don't hate me because this is my first time writing something like this, and I know for a fact it sucks. So a little.. No... ALOT of advice and critism would be MOST recommended by me personally. Because there is still the SolKar one I'm going to write for the next chapter ;) Alright enough of my blabbing please enjoy this! I don't own them!

* * *

><p>"So Dave where are we going?" John's curiosity was starting to get the better of him as he was carried in Dave's arms. He wasn't complaining since its been his dream to be held by Dave, but he was just wondering.<p>

"Chill Egbert. We're almost there anyway" He was still walking to another part of the park where it had more trees and bushes for privacy. Few people came this way so there weren't that many people staring at them. "You know John this is really going to be something"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure, but it'll be a good something right?"

He looked up to Dave who had a tiny smirk on his face. "You have no idea bro"

Dave looked down at John, and was praying that he couldn't hear his heart beat go quicker. They soon came to a secluded part where Dave placed John on a banch and stood in front of him. John couldn't help but blush at how close the blonde boy was to him. "Uh Dave? Is there something you need to say to me?"

There was a small silence as Dave tried to figure out what he wanted to say, but came to another conclusion. "Not really say, but more like I need to do something"

He got obsorbed in John's ocean blue eyes. "What would that something be?"

"This"

He placed his hands on either side of him, and leaned close enough to give John's lips full contact with his. John closed his eyes and immiedietly kissed back with full force. Dave pulled away a bit and placed his forehead on john's shoulder hearing him pant a bit.

John was completely in shock at what just happened. There was happiness though, and he loved that too. John turned his head a bit to look at Dave. "D-Dave?"

"Egbert"

Dave turned his head, and started placing butterfly kisses on his neck. John turned red again, and started making noises. "That tickles Dave! Stop it!" But Dave kept going. Hearing the noises coming from John turned him on.

John couldn't handle it anymore. He placed his hands on Dave's shoulders and with all his strength pushed Dave down on the ground, and him landing on top oh him. This caught him off guard, but was okay at how John was on top of him.

Red in the face.

Panting.

"This shouldn't be finished here" The dark haired boy was just as excited as the blonde, but he thought he needed to mention that they were in a PUBLIC place, and could get caught easily. "I didn't realize you were so shy Egbert"

"It's not being shy. I would just like to do this in the privacy of one of our houses" Dave raised an eyebrow a bit. "Whose house would that be?"

"Well my dad doesn't get home til about eight" Dave sat up having John slid off his lap, and between his legs. "Then I guess we need to run to your house" John gave a laugh, and leaned forward to place another kiss on Dave.

As soon as they got the door unlocked Dave practically threw John inside. He slammed the door shut with his foot, and started attacking the other boys mouth with his own. Without breaking the kiss Dave carried John upstairs to his room, and they both fell on his bed. Their little sloppy makeout lasted a bit longer until John broke it having the need to breathe.

Dave wasn't stopping though. He reached his hands under the boys shirt lifting it up and carassing his sides. John gave a shudder as Dave's hands were cold. Dave started rubbing his thumbs over John's nipples earning more noises from him.

Dave couldn't help but smirk at how sensitive John was. To make his job easier he grabbed his shirt and took it off of him. John was startled but got distracted as Dave covered his mouth with his own. While their mouths were connected Dave was still teasing John's nipples. Dave broke the kiss to go and suck on the left one while he was pinching the right. John grabbed at Dave's hair and kept a firm hold on him.

Dave switched and John was making even more noises. Soon the cool-kid started kissing, licking, and placing red marks lower and lower until he got to the hem of his pants. He looked up, and stared at John. "W-why did you stop?" Dave moved up so he was hovering over the other boy now.

"Do you want this?"

John looked away with another blush on his face. "More then ever" He stared up at Dave, and reached up to remove his glasses. Dave made no attempt to stop him, and when they were removed his eyes were still closed. "Let me see your eyes Dave"

He finally opened them and John was taken a back. He had never seen such a beautiful shade of red, and John couldn't be more attracted to him more then ever. He grabbed his shoulders and roughly pushed him down to have another makeout session. Dave took this opportunity to reach down, and rub his hand over John's growing bulge.

"A-ah D-Dave!"

Dave smirked again at his sensitivity. "Calm down bro" He kept rubbing and enjoying the sounds coming from the boy underneath him. Dave unbuttoned his pants and pulled his pants down and off of him. He took notice of his green ghost boxers having a tent in them. Dave grabbed at his shaft making slow motions all around. "Dave stop teasing me!"

"Fine have it your way" He grabbed hold of them and thrw them off to join his pants. John out of instinct covered himself. Dave removed his hands, and placed one of his around his shaft giving it a firm grip.

"A-ahh~"

In a slow motion Dave moved his hand up and down slowly all along his member."That's s-still teasing. G-go f~faster" Dave agreed by making his motions go faster, slower, and then faster again.

"Are you enjoying this Egbert?" He leaned himself over John, and started kissing him again while still keeping his hand at a fast pace. "D-Dave. I'm almost there" He wrapped his arms around Dave's neck holding tighter as Dave kapt speeding his pace faster. He gave a scream when Dave gave a final squeeze, and came on his hand and their chests.

John was panting and loosened his grip around Dave's neck as he sat up to remove his own shirt and pants as well. John could see that Dave was turned on. dave removed his last article of clothing and climbed over on top of John. "I don't suppose you have any lube?"

"No I don't"

Dave gave a sigh, and put three of his fingers by John's mouth. "Suck on them"

"O-okay" He took them in his mouth, and started to cover them with his saliva. With his other hand Dave started to run it along John's member gain. John started to moan and suck on his fingers even harder. "That's good enough" He lowered it to his entrance.

"You ready for this?"

All John could do was nod, and Dave thrusted his first finger inside the boy who gave a light cry. It was a weird feeling inside of him. Slowly Dave started moving his finger in and out of John. He then added the second, and he felt his partner tense up. To distract said partner he leaned over and started kissing him again as he sissored him down below.

John got a little rough as he started to bite and nip at the others lips who chuckled at the action. Soon enough Dave had all three of his fingers inside at a steady place looking for his spot.

He knew he brushed against it when he saw John give a scream of pure pleasure and pulled them out quickly. He aligned himself up and gave John a final look. "Go ahead. I'm ready"

"If you insist John" He then started pushing himself into the other boy who was tensing up as he kept pushing. Dave stopped to check on him.

"It's okay! Keep going" Dave continued on and then he was finally in all the way. He stayed still for a while listening to John pant as he got used to the feeling.

"Dave move please"

He pulled out slowly and going back in. John didn't realize how painful this was going to be. After a bit of the slow pace John got used to it. "Go f~faster" How could Dave deny the boy's requests. He picked up his speed and the pain was turning into pleasure.

"A~ah! D-Dave go faster...Faster" The pace was quickening and Dave grabbed a hold of John's neglacted member, and started stroking it the opposite of the way he was moving. Dave kept hitting his spot making John's vision go white, and seeing stars.

John kept screaming louder, and he moved his hips to match up with Dave's movements. "Dave I'm gonna...I'm almost..."

"Let's go together"

Their moves were becoming more in sync and John came on both of their stomachs. From the tension Dave unleashed himself insde of John. Both boys were out of breath and were trying to even them out. Dave was trying his best not to crush they boy under him when he pulled out but John wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Lay with me"

The blonde boy let his head rest on the dark-haired boys chest as John held onto him.

"I love you Dave"

Dae got up to look at John with his red eyes.

"I love you too John"

A gentle kiss was placed on his lips and Dave covered them both so they could rest before his dad got home.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Seeee! It's so ugh! Dx Hopefully John's dad doesn't come home any time soon ;) that would be something wouldn't it? But there you go my first awkwardly written lemon~ Review please so I can get motivated to write the other one, which will hopefully be better then this one xP<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Rozen: wow it's been a while huh? Well it's a new year and one of my resolutions was to post more because my stories are seriously lacking! enjoy and this is rated M and hussie owns not me.

* * *

><p>"Sollux I swear if you don't put me down this instant I will fucking tear you to shreds you son of a bitch!"<p>

"Quit with the language Karkat. You'll be down soon enough when we get to my place." To comfort him more Sollux gave a nice pat on his bum.

"Get your filthy hands off my ass you pervert! I am not fucking going to your house. This is damn kidnapping! Why the hell is no one hearing this shit." Sollux rolled his eyes and kept patting Karkat's rump much to his displeasure. When they got to the hackers place he planned on carrying him all the way to his room, but Karkat finally managed to get out of his grip and stop him in the middle of the staircase.

"Alright you fuckface! You damn well better have a good fucking excuse about why you dragged me to this shit hole place you call a house!" Sollux took a step closer with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure you know the reason." He slowly ran his hands up the others sides which caused him to turn red.

"You better quit that."

"Oh? I didn't think you would object to this KK." His voice grew lower as his hands were still skimming along the others body.

"You know you want it." The distance between their bodies kept decreasing while the sneaky Sollux wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist. Quickly thinking, Karkat pushed him against the wall with himself pressed against him.

He pressed his lips against the others and everything in his mind went and flew away. Sollux responded immediately becoming rough and sloppy with his kisses.

He had t o pull back for a draw of breath but it got cut because Karkat grabbed his face and reattached his lips to his in a matter of seconds. They both couldn't help but love this feeling they were having and frankly, they didn't want it to ever end.

Trying again he pulled Karkat off of him, even though he desperately wanted those luscious lips of his, and led him to his bedroom. Once they entered, Sollux laid his lover on the bed and placed himself on top of him. Karkat was about to go at it again when Sollux placed his hand against his mouth. Karkat looked up shocked and confused until Sollux spoke.

"I want this to be special for both of us. Let's try to enjoy this moment together." Understanding what his partner wanted he nodded his head not wanting his pottymouth to ruin the lovely atmosphere they had at the moment. He laid himself down again and closed his eyes signaling for Sollux to go ahead.

Sollux lowered himself so his lips were ghosting over Karkat's lips and gently placed them together. Karkat decided tonight he was going to be submissive only for the fact that this was his first time. He let Sollux take the lead as the other man was doing wonders with just kissing alone!

He would have a long passionate kiss and then go and place small ones all over his face while his hands felt along Karkat's torso and purposely felt a bit harder when he came across his nipples. Karkat never experiencing anything like this was already out of breath and his heart beat was increasing.

Sollux moved to his neck licking, kissing, and occasionally nipping at it and Karkat felt his breath catch. He placed his arms around the others neck and squeezing a bit when Sollux kissed at a sweet spot.

Wanting things to go a bit quicker Sollux's hand went underneath the others shirt and went straight to his nipples. Karkat couldn't help but gasp and hold on to the other for more support. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but damn was his teasing annoying! To make his frustrations known, Karkat let out a low growl and he heard Sollux laugh.

"Forgive me for not being quick enough. Want to actually have something happen now?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it if you did."

"Very well." He lifted himself on his knees and took of his shirt. Karkat felt his complexion darken and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at the toned body the other possessed. Sollux went along and took Karkat's off as well with little struggle surprisingly. He went along and sucked a bit harder on his collarbone with his hands roaming lower than Karkat anticipated.

All the touches he was feeling he kept letting out small noises and gripping on Sollux's hair. He felt his pants being unbuttoned and sliding off of him. He lifted his tokus to help out a bit and in a second they were gone. Sollux went lower with his kisses until he was at the hem of his boxers. He looked back at Karkat a grin spreading on his face.

"I see you didn't need a lot to get this excited?"

"Shut up. It's not entirely my fault idiot." With the way Karkat was being so submissive Sollux felt himself get aroused as well. No one else saw him like this and it made him feel special to have witness this.

He quickly placed a tender kiss on his cheek before going back to the boxers and kissing that as well.

"Ah!" Yep, those kinds of noises made him get excited down below. To keep those noises coming more kisses were placed along the covered area. Finally lowering the boxers, Sollux grabbed the length in his hand and Karkat gasped. He began to stroke it and licked wherever he could.

"Ah fuck! Ah...Sollux. More...Please..."

How couldn't he go with the request. He stroked faster and put his mouth around it.

"Ahhahhh.." Karkat began to buck his hips, but Sollux kept them down and kept working his magic.

"If you keep going...I'll...I'll be done..Ah~"

With that Sollux released him and Karkat let out a whine of displeasure.

"Do you want to get ready or get on with this already?" He got off to take the rest of his articles of clothing off before coming back and giving him more kisses.

"I..want...you...now.." With one last kiss Sollux placed himself against Karkat's entrance. Such a bold move and both knew he was going to regret this later on. He went in and Karkat let out a cry and pulled Sollux closer to him so he had something to hold on to.

To help ease the pain and distract him, Sollux didn't move for a minute so he could kiss Karkat to relax. He happily accepted it, and after a while of making out Karkat bit the others lip to let him know he was ready.

Not needing any other signal he began to move in and out at a slow place at first keeping a nice rhythm and with Karkat making all the pleasurable noises he could. After a bit he went a bit faster and grabbed his length to stroke at a slower pace.

"Oh crap Sollux! It's so good..." Sollux lifted him up so he was laying on the bed with his lover on top of him who started to help out. He moved for himself and went to have his hands roam around Sollux's chest. Their speed started to pick up and Karkat couldn't stop yelling and cursing.

"Damnit..I'm close Sollux." They kept going faster with both his hand and Sollux's on Karkat's length rubbing it until Karkat screamed his name out.

"Shit Sollux!"

"Karkat!"

He came on Sollux's stomach and he felt Sollux's cum inside of him.

Out of breath Karkat got himself off and fell on the bed next to his partner. Both were panting still, but had a smile on their faces. They were having a moment of silence that they were enjoying until Karkat's phone rang.

"Aw shit." He got up and answered. Sollux was staring at his bum and wished he had his phone to take a picture of it. When Karkat got off he looked at the other guy with a terrible frown on his face.

"My dad just loves to ruin my nice moments." He began to dress when he felt arms around him. Holding him tightly and not wanting to let go. He held those arms squeezing them when they finally released him.

After they both dressed Sollux gave him a jacket and said it might've gotten cold out already.

"Thanks." They were just staring at each other and Karkat gave him on last loving goodbye kiss before departing his lovers place.

An hour or so later Sollux received a text message from Karkat.

_MY ASS HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER :(_

Chuckling to himself Sollux quickly responded.

**Don't worry iit'll be over wiith soon enough.**

He didn't receive a reply for a while and he was about to text him again when his phone popped up a message. A simple message that meant the world to him and made him smile a true smile.

_SOLLUX, I LOVE YOU._

* * *

><p>Rozen: This one is a biiiiiiggggg improvement from the last chapter i think. The other one was nothing compared to this! Please let me know if I did good this time :) thanks! The final chapter will be up later on. I must sleep!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Rozen: Alright final chapter to this! I hope you guys enjoyed my first time with writing this. It was really something hehehe. I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>The next day of school during lunch Natalia couldn't help but notice both of her friends looking a bit happier. Sollux had a grin on his face, and Dave had the tiniest of smirks.<p>

"So I take it that things went well?" Her reply was a nod and a thumbs up. "Do you wanna share what happened?"

Dave gave a shrug. "All I can tell you is that serious shit went down. It was something though." Natalia had a face of 'WTF!?' and Sollux congradulated him on a job well done. "Nu-uh! You're lying!" She lunged herself across the lunch table and grabbed his shirt.

"Tell. Me. What. Happened!" Her face was centimeters away from Dave's, but he was unfazed. "Chill bro. I'll tell you what happened."

"Really!?" Her smile got even bigger. "Yeah why not." She started giggling like a madman. "So go! Like Now! I'll get to you in a minute." She pointed her finger at Sollux who raised his eyebrow.

"So we talked for a bit, and then serious shit happened."

...

"That's it?" Dave gave a nod of approval. Natalia rolled her eyes. "You boring person! ANYWAY! Sollux what happened with you, and kitty boy?"

Sollux have a shrug. "It was good. Til his dad ruined it for us."

Natalia choked on the milk she happened to be drinking, and Dave gave a sigh. "Woah bro, seriously?"

"Yeah we were enjoying the moment and then his fucking phone rang and his dad was being a prick." He finished the story with a frown. Natalia felt a major blush on her face. "Damn that must have been a mood killer."

She kept looking between the two boys. Dave was still smirking. "Don't worry bro. Now that the ice is broken, you'll have more chances for the mood to not get ruined."

"I guess so, and I'll make sure nothing ruins it. Like this crazy woman across the table." Natalia started laughing.

"You guys and your little boyfriends~ It's so adorable." She gave a sigh and left the table. "Where are you going?"

She just gave a wave at them. "I need to go and fangirl over this for a bit on my own!"

When she left the room she noticed John walking towards the lunchroom and Karkat wasn't far behind. She smiled at both of them and gave a wave.

One smiled back, the other stuck his tongue out and kept walking on.

She couldn't help but laugh even more at the situation.

* * *

><p>Rozen: Hehehe well maybe I'll write something else like this one day. Please review for me :) See you guys next time!<p> 


End file.
